Grass and Spiral
by Yaya Hanamaki
Summary: Rambut rumput itu. Alis mata spiral itu. "Ya, aku mencintainya." Fail at summary and Title, but, minat RnR? My first fic in this Fandom! XD


GRASS AND SPIRAL

Hehehe, ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini ^^

Masalah judul, maaf ga mutu banget, otak buntu

Soo. . . ENJOY! XDDD

**DISCLAIMER: EIICHIRO ODA**

**RATE: K+, Sepertinya :P *Plak!**

**PAIR: ZORRO X SANJI**

**WARNING: SHO-AI! MAYBE OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

ZORRO POV.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, hari yang sama dengan hari yang sebelumnya. Hari dimana aku memejamkan mataku, berpura-pura tertidur. Yeah, berpura-pura, meski hal ini membuatku benar-benar mengantuk. Namun aku harus bertahan, tahan, tahan. . .

"Nami sayaaaaang! Kubawakan pancake strawberry untukmuuu!" Nah, akhirnya suara itu terdengar juga. Suara yang keluar dari seorang yang sangat sempurna dimataku. Suara yang dari tadi aku tunggu. Suara yang dulu sangat mengganggu tidur siangku, namun sekarang dapat membuatku menahan kantukku demi mendengar suaranya.

"Robin sayaaaaaang! Kubawakan kopi untukmuuuu!" Ujarnya lagi. Aku berfikir, bagaimana bisa ia dapat seceria itu jika ia tak lebih dari sekedar 'budak cinta'? huh, dasar alis tanda tanya.

"Nami sayaaaang! Kubawakan jus jeruk untukmu!" Huh, suara bodoh itu lagi.

"Robin sayaaaaang! Kubawakan buku untukmu!"

"Hei bodoh! Kau tak tahu jika aku sedang istirahat?" Teriakku pada seseorang yang tengah memeluk buku-buku hingga melebihi tinggi kepalanya. Orang tersebut menoleh kepadaku.

"Hei kau rambut rumput, harusnya kau jangan tidur siang-siang begini! Mengejar cinta lho, cinta!" Ujarnya riang. Kupukul kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang mau jadi budak cinta sepertimu!" Teriakku. Sanji, pria beralis mata aneh itu meletakkan buku-buku yang tadi ia bawa dan mengangkat kerah bajuku dengan kasar.

"Hei, rambut hijau! Bilang saja kau iri padaku hah?"

"Apa! Dasar alis tanda tanya! Kau mau melawanku? Boleh! Ayo!" Teriakku seraya mengambil 1 pedangku. Sanji mundur dan segera mengangkat kaki kanannya.

"Aku tidak takut!" Ujar si koki itu seraya membuang rokok yang ada di mulutnya.

"Bersiaplah kau! Heyaaaa!" Teriakku penuh semangat. Robin hanya tertawa melihat perkelahian kami. Begitu pula dengan Nami yang asyik meminum jus jeruknya.

Ah, andai aku dapat mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa aku tak suka jika ia cari perhatian dengan gadis-gadis. . .

Pedangku terlempar oleh tendangan Sanji. Ia terlihat sangat senang. "Kelihatannya kau sudah kalah dariku!" Ujarnya bangga. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan mengambil 1 pedangku yang lain. Uh, ini gara-gara aku melamun.

Tepat saat aku akan maju, terdengar orkestra perut yang menghentikan lajuku.

Aku terpaku. Malu.

Sanji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Dasar bodoh! Bilang jika kau lapar! Payah!" Teriaknya dan segera masuk kedalam dapur.

Aku memperhatikannya. Si rambut kuning dengan alis mata melingkar itu sangatlah peduli terhadap orang lain. Masak adalah jiwanya. Tak peduli, kau musuh ataupun teman, jika kau lapar ia akan memberikan makanan untukmu.

Aku masuk kedalam dapur. Memperhatikannya yang tengah memotong-motong sayur.

"Heei, kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Hanya memastikan jika tak ada racun yang kau tuangkan kedalam makananku," Ujarku. Sanji mulai memasukkan sayur-sayur tersebut kedalam frying pan.

"Tenang saja, seingin apapun aku membunuhmu, aku tak mungkin membiarkan Luffy marah padaku," Ujarnya cuek tanpa melihat kearahku.

Luffy.

Luffy lagi.

Selalu saja, apapun pasti dikaitkan dengan Luffy.

Luffy inilah, Luffy itulah, Luffy ingin makan lah, Luffy ingin tidur lah, Luffy sedang marah lah, Luffy, Luffy dan Luffy.

Apa otaknya penuh dengan gadis-gadis, masakan dan Luffy?

Apa tak ada ruang untukku dalam fikirannya?

Aku memperhatikannya yang terlihat bersemangat dan serius saat memasak. Satu-satunya jalan bagiku bersamanya adalah dengan membuatnya marah, dan itu sangat menyenangkanku.

"Plak!" Bunyi suara piring diletakkan, membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hei, kenapa bengong? Makanlah," Ujarnya. Aku diam dan menyendokkan makanan yang dibuat olehnya untukku. Enak. Sangat enak.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya?  
"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini," Ujarnya pelan. Aku menghentikan makanku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Eeh! Bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu lho!" Ujarnya panik. Aku tertawa. Iapun marah dan meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Aku tak dapat menghentikan tawaku. Aku sungguh senang.

Ternyata ada sedikit aku didalam fikirannya. . .

**-XXX-**

Aku tengah berlatih, saat ia datang dengan menyeret seekor monster laut besar kedalam kapal. Aku menghampirinya, dan tersenyum melihat mukanya yang sedikit kewalahan.

"Perlu kubantu, alis melingkar?" Tanyaku. Ia melotot kearahku.

"Hee! Aku bisa sendiri, rambut rumput!" Ujarnya kesal seraya terus menyeret monster laut itu.

Sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam dapur, aku mendesah. Aku ingin membantunya. Aku tak bermaksud mengejeknya lemah. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya tanpa ada rasa marah darinya. . .

"Hei, minumlah dulu," Ujar seseorang dibelakangku saat aku masih serius berlatih. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Sanji.

"Letakkan saja disana," Ujarku bodoh. Aneh. Aku sama sekali tak dapat mengatakan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Selalu kebalikannya yang aku utarakan.

Susah sekali untuk bilang, 'tinggallah disini dan temani aku'. . .

Aku berbalik. Dan sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya berada disitu sambil membaca buku menggunakan kacamata.

"Kau, kenapa masih ada disini?" Tanyaku. Ia menutup bukunya dan menyulut rokoknya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja menunggumu! Bodoh!" Ujarnya yang sangat membuatku terkejut.

Mukaku terasa panas.

"Me, menungguku?" Ujarku pelan. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Nami dan Robin tengah belanja. Franky dibelakang, memperbaiki kapal. Luffy, Brook dan Usopp jalan-jalan. Chopper pergi mencari mereka karena sudah waktunya makan sore. Daripad tak ada kerjaan lebih baik aku disini saja," Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum. Kutatap wajahnya.

Aku sangat senang.

"Hei, baru kali ini kulihat kau tersenyum begitu," Ujarnya. Aku menggeleng dan duduk disampingnya. Kuteguk minuman buatannya.

"Thanks," Ujarku.

"Tidak masalah," Ujarnya.

Aku dan dia sama-sama terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Memandangi burung-burung camar yang melintasi kapal kami yang diparkir di pelabuhan kapal yang kosong ini.

Dari dulu aku ingin bersama dia. Tanpa saling bertengkar. Aku ingin bersama dia dengan tenang seperti ini. Menikmati pemandangan senja yang indah berdua. Hanya berdua.

Aku ingin bersama dia dan semua yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta. . .

"Kau suka Luffy?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bilang, kau suka Luffy?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Luffy? Bukannya kau? Kau selalu mebicarakannya," ujarku pelan, karena aku sedikit merasa marah. Kenapa ia harus membicarakan Luffy pada saat aku bersamanya seperti ini?

"Tapi kau selalu terlihat tidak suka saat aku membicarakannya!" Ujarnya kesal.

Tentu saja tidak suka, aku cemburu, bodoh.

Aku berdiri, hendak meninggalkan dia. Lebih baik aku mandi daripada mendengarnya membicarakan Luffy.

Namun ia menahan tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab aku? Kau suka Luffy?" Tanyanya. Aku terdiam. Ia bangun dan menahan pundakku dengan tangannya.

"Kau suka Luffy, Zorro?" Tanyanya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ia memegang pundakku!

Pundakku!

Haha, bahkan hanya dengan dipegang pundaknya pun sudah mampu membuatku deg-degan seperti ini.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak pintar dalam soal cinta.

"Le, lepaskan tanganmu, bodoh," Ujarku. Aku tak ingin ia mendengar debaran jantungku.

Ia menarik tangannya. "Ternyata benar kau cinta dia. . ." Ujarnya pelan dan segera berjalan menuju pinggir kapal.

Alu menatapnya. Menatapnya yang begitu anggun. Menatapnya yang penuh khidmat menikmati setiap sulutan rokoknya. Menatapnya yang begitu cantik dimataku. . .

Namun ia suka Luffy. Dia suka Luffy. Ia bertanya tentang Luffy padaku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menghilangkan semua harapanku tentang dirinya.

Tadi hanya mimpi.

Tak mungkin ia menyukai aku yang menyebalkan ini. . .

Aku baru saja selesai mandi, saat kudapati Sanji tengah berdiri didepanku seraya menghisap rokoknya. Ia menatapku lurus.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Aneh, ia terlihat sangat formal, dan ini pertama kalinya ia mengajakku berbicara berdua.

Kami berhenti di anjungan kapal. Ia menahan rambutnya yang terbawa angin.

Cantik, sangat cantik. Aku mencintainya. . .

"Aku ingin cerita padamu, ada seseorang yang aku sukai," Ujarnya.

"Yeah, jika itu Robin atau Nami aku sudah tahu," Ujarku seraya berdiri disampingnya.

"Bukan. Aku menyukai laki-laki," Ujarnya seraya menyulut rokoknya yang tadi mati terkena angin. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Siapa? Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu?

"Dia kuat. Terkadang menyebalkan." Ah, siapa itu? Laki-laki yang ia sukai?

"Terdapat luka di tubuhnya. Namun ia selalu bertingkah seolah ia kuat," Ujar Sanji tanpa menoleh kearahku. Menikmati angin malam.

"Dia selalu menyusahkanku. Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Ah, kukira aku tahu siapa yang ia maksud.

"Dia suka makan. Suka tidur." Ah, aku tahu siapa. Jangan lanjutkan. Aku tahu.

"Dan dia bertarung menggunakan pe. . ."

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu!" Teriakku kesal dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Kuacuhkan suaranya yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tahu dia suka Luffy. Bodoh. Bodoh! Zorro bodoh! Aku memang tak pandai soal cinta! Aku memang bodoh!

SANJI POV.

"Zorro! Hei, Zorro!" Aku terus berteriak memanggil nama seorang berambut hijau yang pergi meninggalkan aku. Namun ia tak mendengarku dan terus melangkah menjauhiku.

Aneh, apa aku ada salah berbicara?

Padahal aku telah mengumpulkan keberanianku. . .

Hah, ternyata saran Robin salah.

Aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi?

Ku hisap rokokku. Namun aku tak juga tenang.

"Zorro bodoh."

**-XXX-**

Aku menyukainya. Menyukai petarung pedang itu. Menyukai harga dirinya yang tinggi. Menyukai tubuhnya yang kekar dengan keringat yang bersinar diterpa sinar mentari. Menyukai sifatnya yang menyebalkan namun menyenangkan untukku.

Ah, padahal aku sanggup menjerat hati wanita-wanita. Namun untuk urusan laki-laki, sepertinya aku tak memiliki skill yang cukup.

"Sanji! Sanjiiii! Masakannya! Gosong! Gosooong!" teriak Luffy khawatir. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Samar, kucium bau gosong. Kulihat, Luffy tengah menyiramkan seember air pada masakan yang tengah kubuat.

"Hei! Sanji bodooooh! Aku lapaaaar!" teriaknya.

"Maaf," Responku datar. Kepalaku penuh dengan rambut hijau itu. Berputar dalam kepalaku. Ah, ini yang namanya jatuh cinta. Aku tahu.

"Kau kenapa? Jika ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku," Ujar Luffy. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya serius. Aku tersenyum dan menceritakan semua yang kupikirkan padanya. Tentang perasaanku, tentang Zorro. . .

Luffy tersenyum mendengar ceritaku. Ia menepuk pundakku.

"Bagaimana jika kau buatkan cake untuknya? Dengan tulisan I Love You. . ." Saran Luffy. Aku menggeleng.

"Ia tak suka manis," Ujarku.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengelap pedang-pedangnya? Saat ia bertanya, bilang jika karena kau mencintainya," Ujar Luffy. Aku berfikir. Hey, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus juga!

"Thanks! Aku cinta Luffy! Aku akan buatkan makanan terenak!" Ujarku bersemangat seraya memeluknya kuat.

"Maaf mengganggu," Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu. Aku terkejut. Zorro!

"Zo, Zorro, sejak. . . kapan?" Tanyaku. Namun ia tak menjawab dan segera pergi meninggalkan aku.

Aku panik. Benar-benar panik. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Kejar dia. Buktikan kau adalah seorang laki-laki," Ujar Luffy seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari mengejarnya.

Aku menemukannya tengah memandangi matahari senja. Aku menepuk pundaknya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Kau marah?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

Aku menghela nafasku.

"Maaf, aku tahu kau suka Luffy. . ." Ujarku. Ugh, dadaku terasa sakit.

"Siapa bilang aku suka Luffy?" ujarnya pelan. Aku menatapnya. Namun ia menghindar dariku.

Aku memutar kepalanya menghadap kearahku.

Ah, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"AKU CINTA KAU! BODOH!" Teriakku.

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kau, cinta, aku?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Malu. Aku segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Namun ia menahan tanganku. "Tetap disini, temani aku. . ." Ujarnya. Aku menoleh. Tak menyangka ia berkata seperti itu. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa juga berkata seperti tiu," Ujarnya.

"Artinya?" Tanyaku dengan jantung berderu. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Yang jelas aku tak ingin berada 'dibawah', koki," Ujarnya.

Aku tertawa. Bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Aku cinta kamu, rambut rumput. . ."

"Aku cinta kamu, alis tanda tanya. . ."  
Kami menoleh bersamaan. Kalimat tadi kami ucapkan secara berbarengan. Kami tertawa.

"BODOH!"

**THE END.**

Wahahaha! Jadi juga! Maaf abal! XD

Jika OOC, mohon bilang yah! XD

Akhir kata, ripiuuuuu! :3


End file.
